The Girls Who Leapt Across Worlds
by NatsuDragneel65
Summary: Azaela Knightshade and Arizona Evermoon got transported to Rin Okumura's world where he finds them unconscious, He takes them to True Cross academy, and takes care of them. When Azaela wakes up she finds that she has an admirer. Rin has to help Azaela and Arizona find the charm that teleported to his world so Azaela and Arizona can get back home.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Laurana Munur and I have had a lot of inspirations for this book, Like all the animes that I love and my passion for reading and writing. I want to say thanks to the people who have supported me while I was creating this book Like my Family and My friends. I am Very grateful for the support and I hope to continue The series.

Wish Me Luck

* * *

_**Chapter 1:  
The First World!**_

* * *

It was a dark and cool night, the wind was blowing across my face. It felt nice. It was a very hot day and I am relieved that the breeze came when it did, otherwise I would have melted. The wind blows again and blew some cherry blossom petals through my window. Some of the petals land on my head and I shake them off. I pick the petals up from the floor and release them when I got to my window so the wind could carry them away. I sigh and I look at my wrist. On my wrist was a beautiful charm bracelet. It had the symbols of my favourite animes: Blue exorcist, Death note, Bleach, School Rumble, Naruto, One piece, Soul Eater and Fairy Tail. I got this bracelet on my birthday, 10th July. It is now the 1st August and I have a few weeks left of Summer Holidays. During this time I'm staying at my best friends house, Arizona Evermoon. We have been friends for as long as I can remember. I think we were 9 when we first met. Now we are 16. I'm 3 months older though. Arizona and I became BFFs when she was in trouble and I came and helped her by beating up the thugs who were picking on her. Arizona has deep blue eyes, the colour of the ocean and she has short black hair with magenta highlights. It actually suits her.

'Azaela, dinner is ready!' Arizona calls from downstairs. By the way I'm Azaela Knightshade. I'm someone who has a dark but nice aura. People are normally scared of me because I'm a little gloomy. They judge me for what I look like and they don't get to know me, but Arizona was different she looked past my appearance and into my heart. She could tell I was a nice girl and I am happy that she likes me the way I am.

'Ok Arizona I'm coming down now!' I run downstairs and went to the kitchen to collect my dinner, then to the dining room to eat. Our dinner Is Ramen, Chicken Ramen. It's basically Noodle soup, and it tastes amazing. I could have 10 bowls of ramen. I finish the last few noodles from my bowl and I leave the dining room. I run back to the guest room, where I'm sleeping and I take out one of my Mangas. I take out Blue Exorcist. I haven't finished the manga series yet but I'm close to finishing. I have 2 more books to read including the one I'm holding now. I'm on the last 6 pages of the book I'm reading and I hear someone

knocking on the guest room door.

'Azaela!' I hear Arizona call my name. 'May I come in?' She is so polite. I have never known anyone who is this polite and cute.

'Yeah, you can come in.' Arizona opens the door and enters the room. The door creaks a little and it kinda scares me. The door closes by it's self. I feel a huge amount of Magical energy. My Charms starts to glow a bright yellow colour and it begins to move around on my wrist. My window bursts open and a huge amount of force from the wind blows all my school work and all my drawings away.

'What the hell is happening!' Arizona shouts just in case I couldn't hear her from all the noise. Then we see a guy on my window sill. He's wearing a cape and a mask so I can't see his face. He pulls out a knife and lashes out at us. We dodged the attack, but he managed to slice me in my shoulder. My shoulder bleeds heavily and it hurts like HELL! He grabs a hold of my hand and pulls on my charm bracelet.

'OW! You're hurting ME!' I scream in pain. No answer. 'Please let me go!' Again, no reply. His grip hardened and the pain grew more unbearable as every minute passed. Then, I noticed that my charms where disappearing one by one. Once all the charms vanished Arizona and I began to glow. Before I know it we hit hard ground. I felt to weak to get up and I fainted. I hear a young boy's voice and I open my eyes slowly. There in front of me was a very handsome boy. 'Wait I think I know him from somewhere.' I thought to myself. Then I remembered. ' Holy Shit! You're Rin Okumura!' He looked at me and smiled his big goofy grin. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and I buried my face under my pillow. Then I just realised. Where the Heck am I. Rin spoke to me as if he knew what I was thinking.

'Yeah, I'm Rin Okumura as you just said and you're in True Cross Academy, an-...' He paused for a moment then spoke again. 'Wait how did you know my name?' He looked at me so fixated and it made me blush again. I told him everything about how we were at home peacefully doing what we usually do and then Arizona came to the guest room where I was sleeping, then how my charms began to glow and started disappearing, also about how I got attacked and I got sliced on my shoulder. Then how I ended up here in Rin's World. He then asked 'So wait you're not from my world? You was transported here by the blue

exorcist charm?' I nodded my head and he still looked puzzled. I giggled from the expression of his face. He turned red. ' so um, you told me your friends name but, you never told me yours.' he looked at me like he was really desperate to know my name. I couldn't help but look into his eyes. They are a shade of blue that I have never seen before they are gorgeous eyes. 'um, you still never told me your name.' he began to get restless. After 3 minutes or so I told him my name. ' My name is...' I paused for a second. Then I continued, 'My name is Azaela Knightshade' He then looked up at me and starred at me.

'Wow, that is a beautiful name.' I looked at him and once again I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Rin noticed and asked 'are you feeling okay?' I said yes very quietly but he heard.

'Rin, by the way where's Arizona? She was with me before now she's gone.' He saw I was concerned for my friend so he told me.

'She's looking around the school, she said that it was fascinating and she also said that when you woke up to tell you that you should look around the school as well.' He then lowered his head and spoke softer than he usually does then spoke again. 'If you want... I could show you around instead, and look for Arizona along the way... That's only if you want to.' I could tell that he was desperate to show me around and I knew nothing about this school or where the class rooms are so I replied, 'Yeah sure, I'd love it if you could show me around.' His face lit up but he was a little red. I got off the bed and stood up. I wobbled a little and I almost fell but Rin caught me in time. He felt hot and he was sweating. 'Rin... Thanks for catching me...' without another word we left the medical room. Rin showed me around True cross academy. It was a big building. I couldn't help but stare at the buildings beauty. Along the way we found Arizona and she started waving like mad! ' Hi guys I thought you wouldn't find me because you took too long.' I smiled back and Rin waved.

'Wow Rin, your school is Fucking awesome! It's the best school I've been to.' Arizona starts shouting because she is excited. I have never seen this side of her before. I like this side better. This side of Arizona brings you joy and makes you want to laugh. I feel safer around her like this as well. All of a sudden The wall was shattered. The same man that attacked us broke down the thick walls 'how the HELL!' Rin shouted. I saw he had a sword on his back but he hesitated to take out the blade. The sword is called the kurikara. 'Rin... It's

okay. I already know about your demonic powers and I'm not afraid. So you can use your sword. Show him... SHOW HIM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!' Rin looked stunned and he nodded. He pulled out his sword and blue flames emerged from his body and the sword. His demon tail was showing and his pupils turned red. He also grew sharp canines. He lashed out at the man with is sword but the man dodged. He lashed out again but the man kicked him at the wall and he made a dent. His Fore head was bleeding and so was his mouth. He wiped the blood away from his mouth and started cursing under his breath. ' Fuck!' The blood kept coming down his face and it was irritating me and Rin. 'Damn you... Damn you, you fucking bastard'. I couldn't watch any more and I covered my face to keep the violence from catching my eye.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:  
The Fight**_

* * *

The fight has been going on for almost an hour, and I still have my hands covering my face. I really couldn't watch this. I didn't want to see Rin get hurt. He's only 15! I began to cry and Arizona noticed. She smiled and tried to comfort me. 'It's okay Azaela. Rin maybe 15 but he's the strongest 15 year old you'd ever meet.' Her smile was reassuring and I smiled back at her. I looked up at the fight and I started Praying for him ' Please help Rin win this fight. He may be a demon but he is a pure demon with a pure heart. So please keep him safe and alive!' Rin heard me and he smiled. I could see that I motivated him and he began to fight harder. After a while he finally Hit the guy and he fell back hitting the wall. The force of his hit left another dent in the wall and blood splattered on the bricks. The man coughed out blood and he got pissed. He turned into a wolf like creature. A werewolf, His eyes turned to a deep red colour and his canines became very sharp. I have never been so terrified in my life. Sweat drops down my face and I began to shake like crazy. The werewolf was too huge and it scared the living daylights out of us. Even Rin was shaken by the fact that the guy changed into that horrific beast. 'Shit!' Rin shouted, 'How the HELL am I supposed to beat the Crap out of this guy NOW!' Then I remembered something, 'You Have to look for that Guy's weak point!' Rin looked up and his eyes widened 'OH YEAH! Great idea Azaela!' I gave him a thumbs up and he nodded. Rin began dodging the Werewolf's attacks, they were so fast that I couldn't keep up. While the werewolf lashes out at Rin, Rin lashes out with the Kurikara but both of them clashes with one another and all the action was going really fast. I admit I was scared but I trusted Rin to be safe. 'ARRRG!' Rin was bleeding. The werewolf sliced his side with his demonic claws and Rin was staggering in pain. I covered my mouth making sure not to attract attention. But I couldn't sit and watch any more. I had to do something to protect Rin. I moved without thinking, just as the werewolf was about to strike again I got in the way of him and I got hit instead. He swiped at my head and my head started bleeding. I coughed out blood from the pressure of the blow. My eyes were blurring up and I was about to faint. 'Why...? Why do I always get myself and others hurt? I don't like this anymore. I need the powers to help my

comrades!' Then I begin to spout out blue flames. Just like Rin's.

'What's going on? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AZAELA!' Rin saw the blue flamed and he knew. He knew who was here. 'Oh no, oh shit Sata-' Rin was cut off only to hear a evil voice. ' Well, hello son. Been along time since I saw you' I look around but there's no one except me and Rin, Where was Arizona, She was here a minute ago. But Satan was no where to be seen. 'He's no where to be seen cause' he is the blue flames that are surrounding you.' Rin stated. What the blue flames are Satan. How? Why doesn't he take form of something? These were all the things that I was thinking in my head. Then I started feeling strange. Instead of the flames surrounding me, I burst into flames. The flames where burning my skin. It hurt like hell! 'PLEASE GET THESE FLAMES OFF ME,THEY HURT. THEY REALLY HURT!' Rin looked helpless. He wanted to save me but he said once the blue flames are on you there's no removing them. 'It almost always kills the victim that is being possessed. Only a few lucky people survive.' It turned out that I was one of those people who survive. I had a demon tail like Rin and the blue flames as a type of horns. My ears became pointy and long and my nails grew 2 centimeters. I have become a demon.


End file.
